


The sixth day of Christmas

by Shaladaze



Series: The 12 days of Christmas [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, One Shot Collection, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: Prompt: Cooking/Baking
Series: The 12 days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568737
Kudos: 1





	The sixth day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this is late.

The kitchen table is teaming with all sorts of foods. Cookies, cupcakes, meats, veggies and things he didn’t even recognize. The heavy scent of spices and homemade cooking urged his stomach to rumble, despite his best efforts to hold off. A blur of blue and orange run past him to toss another plate onto the table before disappearing back into the kitchen once more. With one mystery solved, Shiro makes his way to the source of all of the wonderful smells.

A song he vaguely recognizes is being sung with gusto when he enters the room. Lance standing in the corner belting out the words almost expertly in Spanish. Pidge is sitting in the corner with her computer, a much softer version of the song playing out of it, and Hunk is nearby, moving about the kitchen with a spoon in one hand and a knife in the other.

Coran runs past him with another plate filled with food, “EXCUSE ME NUMBER 1!”

Dodging out of the man’s way, Shiro scratches his head, “Uh, not that I’m complaining or anything but what are you doing?”

Pidge perks up, “Playing Christmas music.”

He tilts his head, “Why?”

Lance abruptly stops singing, “What do you mean why? Tomorrow is Christmas week and we totally missed the rest of the month!”

Now that the brunette wasn’t singing, he recognized the song as ‘Grandma got ran over by a reindeer’, “How do you know that?”

Pidge points to her laptop, “I did some calculations based on when we left and figured out what today was. Then I told Hunk, because he was in the room with me, and he decided to go on a holiday cooking spree. Then we found Coran and explained what was happening so he joined us. Lance came in once I started playing music and now you’re here. I’m betting money on Alura showing up before Keith.”

Lance folds his arms, “Are you kidding? The moment that mullet smells the Christmas food or hears my singing he will come running. No human can resist Christmas! It’s the best day of the year!”

The doors slide open behind Shiro, a very familiar voice speaking over the music, “What in the world is going on here?”

Pidge fist bumps the air, silently cheering, “OH YEAH! I WIN!”

Lance gives her a dijected ‘Aw man’ before pulling his bayard out and giving it to her.

Deciding not to question it, Shiro focuses on what the taller teen had said, “Lance? What did you mean by Keith wouldn’t be able to resist the holiday?”

The brunette smiles, “Don’t play me Shiro, he may be our resident rough and tough guy but everyone loves Christmas.”

He frowns, “Um, actually-“

The door opens once more, Keith being dragged in by Coran, “We are celebrating your most beloved holiday on planet earth!” He bounces away from the raven haired teen and throws his arms out, “We’re celebrating Christmas!”

Shiro watches as Lance jumps over to Keith, flinging an arm around his shoulder while singing carol of the bells at the top of his lungs. Coran and Hunk start pushing food in his direction so he can try them, and Pidge boosts her music to be louder than Lance.

Allura seems to notice the teens uncomfortable posture and tries to help, “Maybe we should give him some space?”

Lance laughs, “No way! Are you kidding? Christmas is the worst time to be left alone!”

Shiro cringes at the teens words. Almost instantly, Keith is shoving Lance away and speed walking out of the room.

Silence falls over the group. Confusion and worry on everyone’s faces. With a sigh, he walks to the door, snagging a plate of what he hopes is chocolate chip cookies.

“I’ll go talk to him.”

Despite the ship being so large, it’s not hard to find the red paladin. If anything, the size makes it easier to pin down where the other would be. He presses the button to open up the training room. The sounds of laser fire stopping as soon as he does.

Keith heaves a breath, looking his way in mild irritation before slashing at one of the floating orbs, “I don’t want to hear it.”

Shiro walks forward, watching as the orbs float back to where they belong, “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

The teen frowns, “You always say something.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do.”

“Look.” He lifts his robotic arm to settle it on the other shoulder, “I didn’t come here to fight. Just to offer company. Can I join you?”

Keith gives him a mildly surprised look before nodding, “Best 2 out of 3?”

Shiro rolls his shoulders, “How about whoever reaches 10 wins first?”

The red paladin’s eyes widen, “That’s almost 20 rounds at most. You sure you’re up for that old man?”

The smirk can be heard in his voice, “That's assuming you win at all.”

Keith mirrors his smile, “Strong words for a guy without a weapon.”

Shiro lets his arm heat up to a glowing purple.

“Cheater.”

They both get onto a ready stance, “No head shots.”

“I’m saying no to cheap shots either. This is a spar not a fight.” Shiro makes sure to level Keith with a stern look as he says this one.

The teen rolls his eyes, “Got it.”

They set a count down for three seconds. Each one lasting much longer than it should.

3

Shiro thinks of all the holidays he saw Keith alone at the Garrison. Hiding away from everyone he could, getting progressively angry while everyone around him got happier.

2

He remembers that day he found the raven haired male crying on Christmas eve and how much of a pain it was to get the kid to talk about what was bothering him.

1

The look on Keith’s face when he gave him a Christmas present the next day while inviting him to a Christmas party with his family.

They rush at each other, blood pumping through their veins as they go through familiar motions.

Shiro made it a point to invite the teen to every holiday party he could with his family after that.

A clash of metal rings out around them when they collide.

Those times were probably harder than ever after he disappeared. The doors slide open as Keith throws Shiro to the ground, shouts of surprise getting drowned out by the teens yell as he slashed his sword down into the ground next to the older mans head.

Shiro laughs, “Alright, you win.”

Keith offers him a hand and pulls him up to his feet, both of them were dripping with sweat by now but were too tired to care.

The team stands in the door looking shocked, though Hunk is the first one to shake it off, “TRAINING! You were training.” The relief in his voice is thick.

Pidge fixes her glasses, “Well. Uh… That happened.”

Lance throws his arms up, “Yeah! That happened! Anyway! Are you guys coming to the dinning room or what?”

Shiro almost wants to grown as tension lines Keith’s shoulders like a blanket, they had just gotten over that.

Predictably, the teen shook his head, “I think I’m going to shower and then bed.”

Allura gave them both a curious look before giving a similar glance to Coran, “You won’t join us for dinner?”

Keith huffs, “No.”

Shiro decides he has to at least try something and places a hand on the teens shoulder, “It would be great if you joined us for our Christmas party.” When the teen gives him a started look he continues, “You know, like a family.”

Lance perks up, “Yeah! We can just do like, a Christmas dinner where we all eat together! Well we do that anyway but as like a party style~” He starts wiggling his fingers in a sort of Jazzy hands sort of way.

Hunk nods eagerly, pointing to Lance, “Yup. Mmhm, I agree with Lance. Family Christmas dinner. I already made the food so it’s all set to go!”

Pidge gives Keith a deceptively wide smile, “We’re just waiting for the last of our guests.”

The teen is silent, probably thinking over everything they said and even though the tension doesn’t leave his shoulders, the soft ‘Fine’ he gives the team is enough to make them all cheer.

He may have missed a few Christmasas, but he wasn’t ever going to miss another one again.


End file.
